


The Magic Spot of Love (and Shirtlessness)

by crossroadswrite



Series: beAUtiful tropes (au-a-thon challenge) [11]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Hale Family, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Asexual Vernon Boyd, Barista Stiles Stilinski, Established Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski, F/F, F/M, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Meet-Cute, Multi, POV Allison Argent, POV Alternating, POV Cora Hale, POV Erica Reyes, POV Kira Yukimura, Personal Trainer Vernon Boyd, Polyamory, Self-Defense Teacher Cora Hale, Week 13, a little bit i'm very bad at it, fucking fight me, knock yourself out, you get to chose the others' professions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-18
Updated: 2015-04-18
Packaged: 2018-03-23 15:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,113
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3772726
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crossroadswrite/pseuds/crossroadswrite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I’m telling you Ally it’s like magic spot over there. First me and Der, then Cors and Boyd.”</p><p>Allison snorts and takes her coffee, “Yeah, and next thing I’ll spill coffee over two hunky dudes that will be completely kosher with a polyamorous relationship.”</p><p>“You never know,” Stiles says righteously, “It’s called <em>magic</em> for some reason.”</p><p>(Or: Three times Stiles warned his friends about the magic spot of shirtleness and boners and three times his friends didn't listen but found true love by spilling their coffee all the same.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Magic Spot of Love (and Shirtlessness)

**Author's Note:**

> Based off the prompt:  
> [➥spilling hot coffee on you was not intentional i swear, but you’re taking off your shirt so let me help au](http://pumpkinstileslatte.tumblr.com/post/107595301636/even-more-random-aus-that-i-just-need-okay)

Cora just wants to get her morning coffee without her brother’s stupid boyfriend excitable voice boring her into going back to sleep. She _gets it_ , okay. He’s stupidly in love with her brother and they met in the cutest way possibly, sharing mutual assholedom.

“Stiles,” she growls a little, “just get me my fucking coffee.”

Stiles offers her his usual obnoxious grin, “Come on, Cor. As my future sister in law you need to know these things t-“

She snorts, “That’s some faith you got there.”

Stiles trails off, voice going small and dissipating like it’s retreated into itself. He hunches over slightly, smile eclipsing from his face and fuck her entire life Cora feels _guilty_ because even if Stiles is a pain in the ass she’s also never seen her brother happier with someone.

She sighs, deciding that she needs to change coffee shops.

“Tell me your dumb story about your meet-cute so I can tell it at your incredibly gay wedding that you’ll have in five years time.”

Stiles grins dopily at her, “I have a _plan_ ,” he says smugly.

“Yes, everyone knows about your weird murder board for dating. Get on with _it_ I’m gonna be late for class.”

Stiles clears his throat and continues with his gagging worth story, “Where was I? Oh right! And then he took his shirt off and I volunteered to help because man are you Hales _fit_. Derek was not very amused,” he smiles sickening adorably, “so I asked him if he wanted me to take off my shirt in solidarity and because he’s a dick he slowly tipped the rest of his coffee all over me so I _had_ to take my shirt off and then we bought each other coffee-“

“And lived happily ever after, yay!” she says sarcastically, with rolling her eyes and trying to suppress the smile that’s threatening to tilt her lips up.

It’s not that she doesn’t like Stiles, it’s just that his state of happiness over getting in her brother’s pants for possibly the rest of eternity makes her feel a little queasy like only romcoms have the capacity to.

“You like me Cora Hale. I can read it in your eyebrows.”

She huffs, “Can I have my coffee or what?”

Stiles dutifully passes it to her, “I’m telling you. It’s like the magic spot of shirtlessness and boners over there.”

Cora snorts and slaps some bills on the counter, protectively cradling her coffee to her chest before Stiles can take it hostage again.

“You’re an idiot.”

“You _love me_ ,” Stiles quips obnoxiously.

Cora flips her hair and looks back at him, “No, that’s my brother.”

Stiles smiles dopily and practically melts, sighing like a teenaged girl over the hot member in a boyband.

Something hard collides against her, spilling her coffee all over herself and whomever it was the fucker who dared ran into her and how the fuck is this her life even?

Good thing Stiles annoyed her enough that her coffee isn’t even hot anymore.

She turns to glare at the fucker who did it only to be confronted with a solid chest. A very solid chest. That she needs to touch. Because of science and reasons.

Cora carefully takes a step back and looks up at the boy who’s built like a brick shithouse and is definitely not amused with the situation.

Please-be-a-fireman-and-carry-me-away looks between Cora and his shirt like this is somehow her fault.

She opens her mouth, because she’s not about to let a pretty face distract her from what was clearly _his_ fault. She has a comeback in the tip of her tongue but I-can-probably-bench-press-a-bus decides to whip his shirt off, exposing a muscled chest and Cora’s mouth just drops open.

She’s is pretty sure her heart summersaults a little bit.

Pretty-everything-apparently raises an eyebrow at her and that tastes enough like a challenge that she takes off her own shirt and glares, challenging him to say something.

“Alright,” he mutters, doing a perfunctory once over and not starting to pant like every other boy Cora has ever met. She’s torn between being offended and impressed.

“Alright,” she returns.

“Name’s Boyd.”

“Cora, and I think you owe me a coffee, _Boyd.”_

Boyd’s both eyebrows are raised now.

“I disagree.”

“But you’ll buy me one anyway.”

He nods, “I will.”

“Well, _good_.”

“Good.”

They stand there in an impasse, before Stiles starts obnoxiously ringing the little bell at the front desk, “Cors, I got your refill, and whatever the very fine gentleman wants?”

Boyd tells him his order and gentlemanly pays for it, not even looking at Cora’s boobs in her sports bra while they wait for them. She’s a little bit in love, she thinks.

“So,” Stiles starts while the coffee machine runs, “Cora wants to know if you come here often.”

Cora growls in his general direction, receiving a shit eating grin back. Ugh, of course her asshole of a brother would get an asshole boyfriend.

“No.”

“Uh. Talkative guy, are you. You know what you’d get along great with my boyfriend, don’t you think Cory-cu?”

“ _Don’t call me that_. And yes, he and Derek would get along swimmingly,” she says annoyed.

Stiles hums happily, his eyes getting that little crazy plotting shine to them.

“So Boyd, what brings you to this part of town?”

“Work,” he says curtly.

Cora sighs, tries to glare him into supplying more information, which somehow seems to work.

Boyd stares at her for a bit before quirking his lips nicely, “I was just hired at the local gym as a personal trainer.”

“Oh cool. Cora teaches self-defense there. You should totally grab coffee after work.”

“Stilinski, stop wingmanning me.”

Stiles laughs a little and shoves their coffees in their general direction.

“You’re gonna be late to class, Cors,” he shoos.

“I’ll walk you, since I’m going to the same place,” Boyd volunteers.

Cora willingly follows him out more than a little intrigued, the taste of challenge in the back of her throat.

Cora hurries to the exit and just when she thinks she’s almost in the clear from Stiles’ obnoxious personality he shouts, “I told you so! _Magic spot.”_

“Ugh,” Cora sighs already imagining Stiles making jazz hands to go along with the stupid name. She decides to shift her focus to Boyd and the way his muscle ripple deliciously while they walk all the way to the gym.

«»

Three weeks later Boyd and Cora are going steady and she fucking _hates it_ because Stiles will get this smug I told you so face and keep preaching about his stupid magic spot.

She can’t be _too mad_ though, because now she has an attentive boyfriend who balances perfectly putting up with her shit while taking none of it and is like a goddamn cuddle machine, which is very, very secretly Cora’s weakness.

In two months time, for how stupid that sounds, she’s pretty sure that this is the man she wants to spend the foreseeable future with, the man she wants to go steady with and take to family dinners until she’s old and bloated and can no longer do backflips.

His mother adores Boyd and his ability to carry heavy stuff, cook like God breathed talent into his hands and be stoic and a little intimidating. Cora even dare say that she loves Boyd almost as much as she loves Stiles, and she’s pretty sure she loves Stiles more than she loves some of her kids somedays, so that’s saying something.

Whatever, her boyfriend gets her more cookie points with mom than Laura’s does and isn’t that just another bonus.

«»

Allison listens to Stiles’ story for the third time indulgently, barely resisting from cooing every time he turns to the large threatening men who’s been hanging around at the counter since she arrived an hour ago to check with him if he’s telling their story right.

They’re all soft eyes, “Right, babe?”s and fond eye rolls. The last one mostly from Derek.

“I’m telling you Ally it’s like magic spot over there. First me and Der, then Cors and Boyd.”

Allison snorts and takes her coffee, “Yeah, and next thing I’ll spill coffee over two hunky dudes that will be completely kosher with a polyamorous relationship.”

“You never know,” Stiles says righteously, “It’s called _magic_ for some reason.”

Derek gives Stiles an extra heavy eyeroll and sighs a little, shifting Stiles’ focus immediately to him.

Allison takes both her coffee cups (no she doesn’t have an addiction, what are you even talking about) and heads for the door, with a quick “Bye Stiles, thanks for the coffee.”

She attempts waving a little, watching Derek kiss Stiles’ indignations quiet.

She keeps looking because they’re _adorable_ , Derek leaning back with this quiet pleased smile and Stiles still with his lips puckered and eyes closed, muttering very softly, “ _Rude_ ,” just before he breaks into a brilliant beam.

Allison should really know better than to watch those two dorks  instead of paying attention to where she’s going.

So it’s totally her fault when she bumps into two strangers, coffee cups, slipping form her hands when the hot liquid sloshes hot and burns her a little bit.

Allison turns quickly with a little gasp, hearing twin hisses before two of the most beautiful boys she’s ever had the pleasure to lay eyes on whip their shirts off so the coffee won’t burn them.

“ _Oh!”_ she breathes out, unapologetically ogling them.

“We’re so sorry,” one of them starts.

He’s the shorter from the two of them with a little bit of fratboy stubble going on and a clear Hispanic ascendance. He blinks his big kind eyes at Allison and offers a little apologetic smile even as he blushes adorably.

This is terrible; Allison is a complete sucker for big kind eyes.

“We were distracted. Are you okay?” the other one says anxiously, looking her over for possible injuries.

He’s significantly taller, with a cherubic air to him and the same wide kind eyes, that look earnestly down at her.

Allison laughs a little, “Yeah. I’m- I’m fine. I spilled coffee all over you,” she says apologetically, using it as an excuse to eye their torsos. She licks her lips distractedly and tries not to think about that porno she saw that started like this.

“Oh, I’m so sorry. I should- I should pay for your dry cleaning at least,” she volunteers.

The two boys twin dimple at her. She’s pretty sure her heart has melted completely by now.

“No, no that’s fine, really. It was our fault.”

“We can buy you coffee to compensate,” the taller one offers.

“And then you losers can go on a date and have disgusting sickly sweet sex,” Stiles says loudly, making a few patrons dirty look him and some worried mothers cover their children’s ears.

Allison blushes hotly, but it’s okay because they’re blushing too.

“I’m Scott,” the shorter one clears his throat, offers her his hand and a dimpled smile, eyes sweet on her.

“Isaac,” the other one says and takes her other hand.

She shakes both of their hands with both of hers, sure that she looks silly but not caring one bit.

She feels her cheeks heat up a little more, “Hi,” she says a little coyly, “I’m Allison.”

“Pleasure to meet you,” Isaac says, with a dimpled smile of his own.

“Ugh, they’re disgusting, don’t you think, babe?”

She turns to see Stiles leaning forward with his forehead resting on Derek’s arm and Derek leaning uncomfortably forward to make sure Stiles can comfortably hold his position.

Stiles opens his eyes to peek at her and grins a little mouths _Magic spot_.

Allison turns back to them, “So, about that date?” she prompts.

“Both of us?” Isaac asks, hopefully, leaning a little bit forward and fiddling with the t-shirt in his hands. He has nice fingers. Allison can definitely see herself have fun with those.

“Yeah. If that’s-“

“Yes. Yeah. Okay,” Scott says, a little eagerly, like an overly excited puppy.

“Okay,” she smiles.

“Okay,” Isaac nods, seemingly satisfied.

“ _Absolutely_ repelling,” she hears Derek agree. She doesn’t think that he has much ground to stand on since he’s leaning over and nuzzling into the top of Stiles’ head.

Either way she can’t be too upset because two men with very well defined abs let her grope their biceps as they lead her out of that place and into another coffee shop where neither of them know the annoying (wonderful, possibly magic) person behind the counter.

«»

Sadly, Stiles is right. They’re absolutely disgusting together.

Allison can’t be too worried though because she gets two men all to herself and who are just too eager to please. Also, double dates. She loves double dates. Even better she loves beating Stiles’ and Derek’s collective ass at bowling.

At least she was right in one thing. She does have fun with Isaac’s fingers. A lot of it. And with Scott’s too. Just in general, they have fun together and it’s good.

Maybe she needs to start voicing her desires out loud more often so irony can come kick her in the balls and give her exactly what she wants.

It seemed to work well enough this time but then again it could just be Stiles and his silly little Magic Spot working. _Maybe._

She’s heard of weirder things after all.

«»

“That’s not how it works, Erica,” Stiles sighs.

Erica thinks it’s bullshit and leans over the counter, “Come on, Stilinski! First Cora and then Allison. I want in on that action. Make the coffee Gods drop a shirtless beauty on my lap I’m tired of having to pick up people at bars.”

Stiles snorts and hands her her fifth coffee of the day. Don’t judge, she has a shitton of studying to do and if she wants to drink five cups of coffee she damn well will.

“ _Stiles_ , come on! I’ll be your best friend forever.”

“I already have a best friend,” Stiles grins, looking over her shoulder at the lumberjack of a boyfriend he got for himself.

“Yes, but Scott won’t take you to shop for dildos will he?”

Derek stumbles behind her, she can hear the sound of feet catching and stomping to regain balance.

Erica quickly twirls to watch the show when something catches the hand of her cup of coffee, something soft and squishy and the next thing she knows there’s a gorgeous girl with coffee staining the entire front of her shirt.

“Praise the shirtless coffee gods,” Erica breathes when the beauty in front of her whips her shirt off to stand there in her pretty bra that frames her breasts just perfectly. Erica needs to put her mouth to them. Correction: Erica needs to put her mouth all over her.

“Hi, I’m Erica,” she leans in, offering a hand.

“Malia. You owe me a shirt.”

“Erica no,” Stiles starts, but it’s already too late because Erica is taking her shirt off and offering it to the girl in front of her.

“Or, we could both remain shirtless and go back to my place,” she suggest casually.

Malia tilts her head adorably and gives her an once over, before smirking, “Sounds fun, I’m in.”

Erica beams brilliantly at her and offers her arm which Malia takes and uses to lead Erica out, seemingly as excited as she is.

“How did that even work?” she hears Stiles mutter confusedly, “Man, that girl got game.”

“My baby cousin,” Derek says mournfully, “Why do I have to keep hearing about people who want to defile my family.”

Erica is half tempted to stay back to hear Stiles’ come back but she’s got a beautiful girl on her arm and no shirt so she decides to have herself a little fun and just hurry to her apartment, hoping to the higher shirtless gods that they don’t get arrested for public indecency on their way there.

«»

Thankfully they do not. And Malia was right it _was_ fun.

It keeps being fun three days later when they go on an actual date, and it keeps being fun when they go on their third date which they skip to have car sex instead.

It’s even funer three months later when they use terms like girlfriends and Erica has a spot at the Hale table which is loud and, well, _fun_.

She has a beautiful, a little too feral girlfriend who just likes to try all the things and is almost as indecent as Erica is.

Erica has Stiles and his weird magic spot of shirtlessness to thank for it. She does so by sending him a fruit basket full of sex toys and makes sure to hand deliver it.

Stiles laughs for approximately half an hour straight, before Derek who’s, flustered and blushing like the adorable little bunny he is, swipes the dildo basket and Stiles and thanks Erica hastily while retreating back into their apartment.

«»

Kira walks in the new coffee shop just down the corner from her new appartment, a little unsure and trying to get a feel for it, gauging if she can make this a casual thing or not.

The man behind the counter seems happy enough, leaning over the counter and talking in hushed private tones to another man, broader and a little scowlier but with some grade A heart eyes going on.

She approaches the counter a little awkwardly, “Uh, hi.”

The man twirls around, tapping one finger to the man’s bicep as if to tell him to hold before he bounds up to her, “Hey there what can I get you?”

“Oh, um? I just moved, so. What’s good?” she says a little unsurely, fidgeting.

“Oh! You’re new. Hi, I’m Stiles and that grump over there is my sweet honeybunches Derek,” he grins proudly.

“I’m Kira,” she introduces herself, extending her hand. Stiles shakes it a little energetically.

“Nice to meet you Kira, and how about I try and surprise you with your order, uh?”

She offers him a smile, “Okay.”

“Awesome,” he claps his hand turning away to the coffee machine that’s just close enough that he can twist his head and be heard over the noise, “Hey do you wanna know how me and Derek met? It’s a pretty fun story. _Magical_ even.”

Derek groans and sets his chin in his hands, attentively and lovingly watching his boyfriend.

“Sure,” she says easily, repressing her need to coo at both of them.

“Well, it started in the _Magic Spot_.”

“Magic Spot?”

Stiles bobs his head and smirks, “Oh yeah. It’s right here. Where you find true love and shirtlessness. It is  glorious. Anyway it starts with…”

**Author's Note:**

> pro-tip: this is funer if you believe that some of these idiots are secret werewolves


End file.
